


蝶•梦

by old_Kong



Category: Auto World
Genre: M/M, Rape, 小妈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_Kong/pseuds/old_Kong
Summary: 一步踏错终生错





	蝶•梦

**Author's Note:**

> *小妈文学  
> *请不要把圣空星王的脸代入  
> *民国  
> *可能有不适描写

　　小妈嫁人那天走的是后门，娶了个男妾实在不光彩，烛火亮了彻夜。但嘉德罗斯知道小妈还干净，那天晚上老爷被二奶奶给扣住了，角落的院子也空寂了一晚上。

　　第二天路过那院子，门半开着，小妈坐在桌子边发呆，指尖停了一只凤尾蝶，脸上无悲无喜，好像死了一般。还穿着昨天的喜服，绣的是鸳鸯云霞，光彩得很。扣子没系紧，斜斜敞开，露出他的锁子骨，还有小奶头，粉嫩嫩的。

　　小妈头一偏，跟嘉德罗斯打了个照面。

　　小妈确实是个冰肌玉肤的美人，金色的头发不长，编了小辫，插了几支木钗，耳垂坠着一个金镶玉的珠子。

　　要命的是那双眼睛，幽蓝蓝，恹恹的。嘉德罗斯一看身子都酥了半边，心里着起一团火。

　　他是小妈，我是少爷。

　　又能怎么样呢？总归是圣空家的东西，嘉德罗斯想要的，没有要不到的。

　　

　　好久后才又见一次小妈，老爷子办寿宴，几个旁支也回来祝寿，小妈也难得从小院里头出来。衣服还是这月因这日子才新制的，靛蓝绿色，尺寸不大合身，宽了一些。手上缠了佛珠和珊瑚石手串，人走动起来才瞧得见，和几个奶奶站在一起，有点不自在，低着头。

　　小妈和女客坐在一起，手偶尔碰到，那边人就暗啐一声，小妈头更低了，咬着嘴唇跟人道歉。一顿宴席下来没吃几粒米，旁座倒是吃饱了歉。小孩子胃小，吃完了就下座乱窜，有个撞到小妈身上，小妈捏了一把小零嘴要逗给孩子，小孩子大吵大闹起来，推搡了一下，跑远去了。

　　小妈自己把东西吃了干净，拿帕子擦了手和嘴，等宴席散了就慢慢走回自己的小院。经过老爷身边问了声好，嘉德罗斯远远看着不知道老头子说了什么，手搭在小妈后脖子上有一下没一下的捏着，然后便揽着小妈的腰一起走了。

　　当天夜里嘉德罗斯便梦见一只蝶，他像个笨拙的孩子一样追着跑，跑进那个小院里。他推开门，不知道怎么会有那么多布帷挡在眼前，一层层掀开，温度越来越高。

　　他以为这每一步都在走向极乐，其实不过是掉入阿鼻地狱，永远受烈火烤炙，永远求不得，放不下。

　　小妈在那尽头背对着他，像个初生的婴儿赤裸着，身下是一床大喜的红被子，铺满了红枣花生和桂圆。他骑着一个男人，耳朵上垂下来的珠帘一晃一晃的招人眼，呻吟的声音很细微，好像在和人道歉一样。眼前的水雾越来越浓了，嘉德罗斯最后只看那乳白色的肌肤在眼前摇动，浓得化不开。

　　他从梦里惊醒过来，正是在月亮隐匿太阳未升的时候，喉咙发干，心脏震颤不停，胯下一片湿热。他跌跌撞撞下了地，摸到桌案上早已凉透的茶，手急摔了杯子，提起茶壶往嘴里灌。外间待命的小厮听到动静就冲进来，看少爷疯疯癫癫的以为他中邪了，便大喊起来。

　　后来嘉德罗斯果然发了热，高烧不退，城北的僧侣被叫来祈福，隔壁镇上的巫医过来为他驱邪。三天过去，家里大大小小，几个奶奶都来看过他，他只半睁着眼说不出话来。

　　晚上小妈自己一个人过来了，在屋外站了一会等别人散了才进去。屋里满溢着药石气氛，小妈在外面吹风吹得冷了，带进来几丝冷气，坐到床边上看着这位年轻的少爷。小妈也不认识他，只觉得可怜，好大一个人，突然就不行了 

　　少爷突然转了眼看向他，嘴里嗬嗬直喘气，小妈吓坏了，伸手去抚他的脸。少爷看着小妈突然留下泪来，嘴里咿咿呜呜说不清楚，又惊又怒，青筋爆起。小妈另一只手也握紧他，贴着他的额头说，别怕。

　　一歇哭，一歇笑，两只眼睛开大炮。一开开到城隍庙，城隍老爷哈哈笑……

　　小妈哼着吴侬软语的小调，好像哄着一个他诞生下来的孩子一样。

　　

　　第二天烧便退了，没人知道小妈来过，只当那祈福有用，驱邪有效。给寺里送了一尊金佛，给巫医大把银元。嘉德罗斯什么也没说，只待在房子里养病，病好了就出去见那些好友。

　　“那住持真有那么神？前几天大家都说你要不行了。”

　　雷德包了云鹤楼二层的包间，跟嘉德罗斯和祖玛小聚一下，视线下面是最近正当红的几个角儿唱戏，只见那旦角在唱:“你道翠生生出落的裙衫儿茜，艳晶晶花簪八宝填，可知我常一生儿爱好是天然。恰三春好处无人见……”

　　嘉德罗斯想翻来覆去就唱这牡丹亭，总有人来捧场，奇得很。桌上泡的是刚开的普洱茶饼，有十个年头了，汤色清亮，香味绵长。他喝了一口，才去回答，“众生皆苦，我佛度得来吗？自有别人来守我，倒是让那老东西捡了便宜。不提了，南京那批货怎么样？”

　　原来姹紫嫣红开遍，似这般都付与断井颓垣。良辰美景奈何天，赏心乐事谁家院！……

　　嘉德罗斯从茶楼回来，打点一下先去了南京一趟，过了小半月才回来。他拎着行李箱从后门进了老宅，鬼使神差地，朝着那个小院走过去了。

　　深棕的熟漆门带着清淡的油味，嘉德罗斯脸贴着门扉，轻轻扣了门三下，没听见人声，当小妈在休息，往后退了一步要走，门却开了。

　　他们脸靠得极近，小妈心无芥蒂，笑得眯起眼，“你是少爷？怎么来这里了？”

　　嘉德罗斯看着他不知道说什么，只是站着冷着脸。小妈招呼他进来坐下，帮他挂了帽子，行李也放在门边。屋子里点了香，茉莉花香型的，品质次了些，嘉德罗斯闻不习惯，皱了皱眉头。小妈捏了捏手，好像有点紧张。

　　“少爷想喝什么……花草茶还是白水？”

　　“随意。”

　　小妈站起来去边上一个柜子里拿出一个木盒子，捡了一个纸包出来，拆开倒进茶壶里，又添了水。在角落里的罐子里拿火钳捡了几块炭出来，引燃了才填到小炉里。拿厚布垫着摆在桌上，把茶壶放在上面，小妈看了一眼少爷有没有等得不耐烦，张口问他有没有忌口，喜不喜欢吃甜食。

　　小妈笑得甜甜的，拿了油纸包着的枣泥酥饼和蟹壳黄，还摆了几个小糖块出来。好像嘉德罗斯是他身上掉下来的一块肉，这个永远不可能有孩子的小妈，把嘉德罗斯当作自己的孩子。小妈今天穿了一件水蓝色的袄配黑色的裙，没戴珠翠首饰，嘉德罗斯看了只觉得可爱。

　　小桌靠窗，小妈把窗子支起来，水咕嘟冒泡的气全冲到外头去。给嘉德罗斯冲一杯茶，自己也倒了小半杯，手直接触的壶壁，烫得发红。嘉德罗斯眼睛不错看着那手，倒是奇怪，这季节哪来一只蝴蝶，跌跌撞撞飞进来停在小妈手上。

　　“奇怪吗？我打小就这样，花鸟虫蝶亲近我，停在我手上也不怕。”小妈声音里带笑，还问嘉德罗斯，要不要试试。

　　小妈的手越过氤氲的水汽，抓他的手来，轻轻的要把蝴蝶过给他，结果才沾到一点，蝴蝶便绕着小妈飞走了。小妈觉得可惜，松了手要撤回去，嘉德罗斯突然手往前抓住他的手。

　　小妈刚才被水壶烫到的地方还热着，嘉德罗斯拿大拇指磨着那地方，“小妈，你叫什么名字。”

　　小妈往回拽手，拿不回来，有点奇怪但还是笑着，“我叫金呢。”

　　“先松手，我拿个东西给你。”

　　小妈说这是前几天去烧头香求来的平安符，给他正合适。

　　嘉德罗斯捏着平安符翻来覆去的看，不是什么大寺庙里的，就这镇子外山上的一个小庙。他心头一热，想到小妈清晨踩着朝露，绣花鞋踏在细木枝上发出细碎的声响，僧人在念经，敲着木鱼。小妈举着香绕过一尊尊神、佛，在烟火里三拜长跪为自己求一个符……

　　“谢谢小妈……”

　　小妈院子里没下人，嘉德罗斯在这里陪他喝了两道茶才走。小妈替他别上帽子，细声同他说以后少来院里，叫人看见不好。嘉德罗斯闻着小妈袖口那点檀香，晕晕沉沉地答应下来。

　　——

　　入冬一段日子了，却下起雨来，天气一下阴冷不少，在外走一阵，鞋袜都得湿透。南京那批货的事情还是没有解决，嘉德罗斯神色阴翳，一个人在酒楼喝闷酒，窗子大开，眼见着雨下来，下头一朵朵花伞撑开，花绿灰粉的脚步都错身而过，没一会，路上就没人了。雨斜打进屋里，嘉德罗斯心烦，手一抬关了窗。

　　手下早就打点好一辆黄包车，护着少爷上车，车轮在雨水打湿的青石砖上滑了一路，进了大院，边上候着的几个打着伞冲上来护着少爷，从大门走到自己屋，身上还干着。

　　后半夜，风挂断了一截树杈，在窗户上不停刮擦，嘉德罗斯闹醒了，外间的小厮还熟睡着，屋子里火盆烧得正旺，他翻身起床看了一会，披着衣服从窗户翻出去。

　　他朝着小院走过去，雨顺着山根流进眼睛里，又辣又痛。嘉德罗斯拨开黏在额前的头发，大力砸起门来，好久门才打开。

　　小妈举着纸伞开了门，看见是嘉德罗斯吓了一跳，嘉德罗斯挤进去关上门，紧紧抱着小妈不放手。小妈伸手推他，伞掉在地上溅起一片水花，小妈看见嘉德罗斯硬着脸不吭声。

　　他看起来像在和自己闹脾气的小孩子，小妈没计较他这些小动作，带着他进了里屋，让他坐在座榻上，拿了一块布给他擦脸擦手。小妈许是刚睡醒，只披了一件大衣就出来，刚才挣脱得厉害，衣服松垮又浸了水，嘉德罗斯错不开眼，他想起第一次见小妈那样子。

　　角落的炭盆烧尽了，白灰余下一点火星，无声的嘶叫终于力竭，彻底灭了。屋里一下静了几分，嘉德罗斯只听见小妈浅浅的呼吸声，他咽了咽口水，忍不住，摸上小妈的锁子骨。

　　小妈反手抽了他手背一下，瞪着眼睛看他。嘉德罗斯受不了小妈这么看自己，舔了舔嘴唇，一只手桎梏住小妈，恶狠狠地咬在锁骨上，像一头饿狼看着掌心的猎物。

　　一口下去见了血，小妈惊骇不已，全身一使劲，顾不得关节处的剧痛，退一步往外跑，嘉德罗斯哪里能让他跑了，跟上去长手一揽，两人齐齐摔到地上去。一阵目眩，嘉德罗斯舔吻着金的后脖子肉，金捂住后颈扭过脸来骂他：“你发什么疯！你是少爷，我是小妈，快松手！”

　　“什么小妈，你就是圣空家的一个玩意儿！闭嘴，渣滓！”

　　金的脸瞬间惨白，反应更加激烈，他卯足了劲去踢嘉德罗斯，嘉德罗斯用膝盖顶住他，掐着手腕扣在地上。金在刚才扭伤了手腕，现在被抓住痛处一下失了力气。

　　“别碰我！滚开！”

　　“连我爹都可以？我为什么不行！”嘉德罗斯像疯了一样咬他，要把他嚼碎了咽下去，“你是我的！你会是我的！”

　　金发出一声悲鸣，他摇着头像在否认什么，一会儿又像认了命一样闭上眼。

　　“我现在不男不女像个妖怪！好，你都拿去罢，我去死，我不要活了！”

　　“啊！姐姐救我！姐姐救我！我不要！”

　　嘉德罗斯被金的叫喊吓坏了，那凄厉的叫声在雨声里化了，却钝钝的地击着他的鼓膜与大脑。然后他说，我救你，我救你。他怕金真的去死。

　　小妈想笑，却比哭还难看，他别过脸，闭上眼不去看嘉德罗斯。嘉德罗斯抱着小妈的腰，贴在他胸口，默默不作声。嘉德罗斯又亲又咬，像七岁时抱着早已死去的母亲吃奶一样难过，小妈只睁大了眼睛看头上的梁，一条无形的绳子跨在那里，结出一个环。

　　屋里的温度降了下来，他们的脚缠在一起互相取暖，睡了过去。  
　　

　　第二天，嘉德罗斯先醒了过来，小妈乳晕颜色艳红，一圈牙印扣着，津液留在上面，亮晶晶的。胸膛红了一片，眼睛耳朵也发红，是发烧了。

　　嘉德罗斯没伺候过人，只凭着感觉懵懵懂懂的做事，把人抱到床上去，捂上被子，然后跑出去找人。

　　

　　金在做梦。

　　他想起自己小时候蹲在后山一块石头上结草环。那时候闹饥荒，三年没下过雨，地上像从前在水塘里摸到的王八一样，裂开了纹路，现在没有了水塘，王八倒是留了下来。他先拿两根草搓成一个紧实的绳，再把绳子编起来，这样子一垛草就可以玩上小半天。

　　最后他会把那个草环吃掉，没有什么味道，只是又硬又刮嘴。吃完了，牙齿受不了，松动起来，嘴里漫出血味。

　　牙齿突然掉下来，他一接个空，做的是梦，转头也忘了自己掉了个牙的事实。他突然发现自己站在村口，姐姐拿着一袋米给他。

　　“姐姐要走了。”

　　“姐姐，你要去哪里？”他抱着姐姐，好像知道，又好像不知道。

　　“别问，也别来找我，”姐姐轻轻的摸着金的脑袋，“只有这样我们才可以活下去，你拿着这袋米躲去别的地方，不要让别人找到你。”

　　“姐姐……”

　　“金，听话。”姐姐笑着说，“我会来找你的。”

　　他错了，他不听话。金曾经自私的希望这一切他从不知晓，这样他可以在无知的等待里幸福的死去。

　　在那样一个年代，你要活：吃草根树皮，吃雁矢，可以；吃孩子，吃父母，也有；张开双腿做皮肉生意，更有之。

　　秋不想替金做决定，让他死，也不能留他一个人。选一条都能活的办法，从此不再见他，更好。

　　谁能想到那个从来惟姐姐命是从的小弟跑来找她。

　　金感觉到他自己这条命肮脏不堪，却也不能死。否则姐姐的一切牺牲将毫无意义。

　　后来换他牺牲，姐姐自由，可是姐姐到底没有等到。

　　然后他变成小妈。

　　小妈那天拉住高烧不退的嘉德罗斯的手的时候，想的是小时候逃荒路上那个在自己怀里饿死的小孩，他睁不开眼，说不出话，就那样痛苦的死去了。周围的人扑上来抢那个死去的孩子，明明是人，却像野狗一样把一个人吃掉了，小妈感觉死得其实是自己，自己也总有一天要被吃掉。

　　那个死掉的孩子长大了，在他面前，要吃掉他了。

　　

　　嘉德罗斯一直觉得小妈体格小，像没长大一样，能搂在怀里，完完全全的。小妈病了好多天，嘉德罗斯总等半夜从自己屋里出来，然后摸上小妈的床，手扣着手，压得紧紧。然后亲他的肩头，吻他的背，或者像那个雨夜，吃他的奶，像他的孩子一样寻求庇护。

　　小妈越来越少说话了，嘉德罗斯想看他笑，看他握着自己的手要把蝴蝶过给自己那样子。

　　嘉德罗斯到各地去收购蝴蝶，生意也不做了，一家人坐着吃饭的时候，他爹敲着桌子骂他不孝子，他不管，继续吃着饭，一碗汤碎在桌前，碎瓷片炸到脸上，那块让父亲骄傲的天生胎记被划花。

　　嘉德罗斯拿着一个木盒子去见小妈，他说，小妈，你打开看看。

　　里头排满了小纸包，一个纸包里收纳一只蝴蝶。一共两百二十五只，第一只是蓝色的，鳞粉蹭到手上起了红疹子，小妈没太在意，只是不停地拆开纸包，纸包扔了满地满床，蝴蝶也停在屋子的各个角落。

　　喜欢吗？

　　小妈喉咙沙哑，喜欢，以后不要再送了，麻烦。

　　最后一只黑色的蝶落在他的唇上，然后所有的蝴蝶从院子里飞了出去。

　　后来嘉德罗斯送他很多东西，深青色的袄子，金橘色的衫子，松石的钗，云鹤的佩，金每打开一个箱子，好像看见那二百二十五只蝴蝶又飞了出来，绕着他，围着他，他不敢动了。

　　金那一晚没有睡着。

　　他把虎口卡住嘉德罗斯的脖子，收紧了一会又后悔，松开了。嘉德罗斯没有醒，始终笑着，在小妈这里待着意味着安全。

　　金爬出被窝，给嘉德罗斯掩好被子，他怀里没了东西，神色痛苦起来，金摸了摸他郁结的眉头，转身穿衣服走了。

　　金顺着街道往城外走，家家户户都门户禁闭。路上其实有装时髦的电灯，但从来不开，只叫人知道有这么样东西。他踩着月光一步一步走，眼睛渐渐酸涩起来，然后他爬山，摔了好多个跟头，第一声鸡鸣的时候他踏进了寺庙的门。

　　供奉的地方点满了光明灯，他抬头却看不见那些佛的脸，金跪伏在地上，只是哭，他不需要为自己求什么，也不必要为别人求什么。漫长的岁月终于要压垮他了。

　　他逆着人流往回走，有人认出他是圣空家新纳的妾，挡着嘴跟身边的女伴说，金只觉得聒噪，笑了笑，依旧低着头慢慢走。当他带着一身凉意和尘土回到小院，嘉德罗斯就坐在门边盯着他，像一条失了主的看门狗。

　　你去哪儿了。

　　出去走走。

　　你是不是要跑？

　　没有，就是去走走。

　　嘉德罗斯疯了一样过来抓他，金挣脱不开被他抱回屋子里，嘉德罗斯去咬金的脖子，舔他脸上的灰，金掐着嘉德罗斯的脖子质问他，你要做什么，你要乱伦吗？

　　我要你，他说。

　　金竭力从他怀里挣了出去，滚到地上，衣服被脱了一半，爬起来踩到裙子又跌倒。嘉德罗斯这时候已经追上来，发狠咬着耳朵说，小妈，你不许走。  
　  
　　金听到这两个字好像突然失掉了反抗的力气，他任由着嘉德罗斯把他抱到梳妆台前，脱了他衣服。

　　小妈，男人和男人怎么做。

　　小妈不说话，嘉德罗斯的一只手从小腿慢慢摸上来，另一手卡着膝窝提到肩头，他略微偏了脑袋去咬膝盖骨，留下好几个牙印，恨不得咬烂了咬废了，小妈再也不能跑。他手顺着摸上会阴，抓着囊袋颠弄，小妈的阴茎软软的，嘉德罗斯用耻骨去撞他，去捋他的阳筋，用指甲刺激他的马眼。

　　小妈那地方颤颤巍巍站起来了，精神得很，贴着小腹，嘉德罗斯说，小妈你看，你好下贱。

　　小妈反手给他一巴掌，扭着腰要去扯他。嘉德罗斯更兴奋了，抓着小妈的手指又嘬又吸，舔得湿漉漉的，另一手搓弄阴茎更厉害了，小妈抖着腰射了，又浓又白，嘉德罗斯把它抹开，顺着那柔软的肌肤摸到小巧的乳头。

　　其实也不能算小了，嘉德罗斯老是吸弄，乳晕大了，奶头总是蹭几下就立起来。嘉德罗斯在小妈身上留下一个又一个牙印，像花一样。小妈皮肤白，身材瘦弱，现在躺在台子上面完全被打开，小奶头下面浅浅的肋骨痕，然后是肚脐眼，胯骨偏大，腰两侧硬生生留出窝，像椅子有扶手，小妈身上有把手。

　　嘉德罗斯去亲那时候磕下的疤，小妈身子一抖，把头转开，嘉德罗斯就势咬他的脸。显得滑稽。

　　嘉德罗斯去揉小妈后面那个嘴，漫不经心的打开梳妆盒，拿出口脂，全新的，没有用过。

　　小妈，你上面那张嘴不喜欢，下面的却要，你说好不好笑。

　　嘉德罗斯拿手挖出来抹在后面，试了试能不能进手指，小妈开始挣扎，双手推拒。嘉德罗斯只是用力下按，一只手掌住他的动作，另一只手在甬道里戳弄。他想起小时候扑蝴蝶，为了留下翅膀就把它揪去，剩下的丑陋的躯干不停扭动着，却也带着奇异的美，让人难忘。

　　小妈是那剩下的躯干。

　　红色的胭脂在他的阴部化开，嘉德罗斯进了四指搅弄，有一处地方格外柔韧，一顶到那里，小妈眼睛就湿了，身体也软了。

　　嘉德罗斯抽出手指，扶着阴茎往那处去，口脂到底少了一些，小妈那处艰涩难行，嘉德罗斯也不好受，咬着牙根忍耐，双手从后面绕过去把屁股掰开，小妈要把脚并起来不让他往前，嘉德罗斯身子覆上去，完全没入。

　　小妈睁大了眼看着离自己咫尺之距的人，他想到那些看不见脸的神明，了悟永远没有人可以救他了，他像被钉在画框里的蝴蝶标本，一动不动。他无声的念着，姐姐，别怕。

　　嘉德罗斯怕他喊，拿手指夹住他的舌头，红红的胭脂随着津液溢出来，好像舞女蹭花的唇。下身直往里撞，恨不得把囊袋操进去，小妈被撞上铜镜，镜子从支架上滑脱，摔在地上嗡嗡作响，小妈被这声音吓到，后穴一缩，嘉德罗斯头皮发麻，揉着两个屁股蛋往自己下面撞。

　　他直往那地方顶，每顶一下，小妈那活儿更硬，后面更紧，脚趾也蜷缩起来。嘉德罗斯把下巴别上去，去咬小妈的喉结，小妈的呻吟会变得更加破碎而令人上火。

　　“放过我吧……嗯唔，你别……啊嗯！”小妈被抱起来颠弄，嘉德罗斯故意不支撑他，他只能自己去抱着嘉德罗斯，借由自己的体重去吃嘉德罗斯的东西。

　　小妈用鼻腔短促呼吸的声音打在耳侧，有时候还会被自己口水呛到咳嗽不停，后面一紧一紧。嘉德罗斯嘲笑他上面下面一样水多，像荡妇。小妈屈辱的闭上眼，但一会又被磨得失了理智。

　　嘉德罗斯把他压在雕花的门上面操，小奶头磨着门上嬉戏的男童，阴茎顶着兰草。小妈在这边射了两回，嘉德罗斯怕他泄太多，左手把那地方攥紧，小妈觉得那活儿都要给他拽没了，红着眼睛去拉他的手，嘉德罗斯哪里肯，下半身整根抽出，整根没入，让他没时间去想。

　　“天啊！不要！我要死了！嗯啊！……哈啊！……”

　　你是要爽死了，嘉德罗斯说。发现手里一湿，阳精慢慢流出来，心里暗叹小妈天赋异禀，松开手，射了一次的阴茎慢慢软下去，小妈还在不应期里，嘉德罗斯就拧着他的奶头又开始顶撞起来，嘴上叼着他的后脖子肉。小妈皱着眉头忍耐，一会又立起来。

　　小妈的穴口已经红肿起来，精液和口脂又红又白混杂一起，美艳非常。嘉德罗斯逼小妈给他口交，用手指玩他的穴和奶头，把阴茎塞在小妈那里过了一夜，半夜醒过来生生把小妈操醒，声音都哑了。

　　嘉德罗斯得到了他这辈子最好也是最后的玩具。

　　小妈在院子里再也不用穿衾裤，只要嘉德罗斯一过来，那张床就吱呀呀的响。

　　

　　棺材从圣空家运出去，生意全部亏空，财产重新清点。冬天一阵寒风引燃了火种，滔天大火在圣空家的老宅烧了七天七夜，嘉德罗斯没去找小妈，他知道那天蝴蝶飞走的时候，小妈就走了，他坐在大厅里等着大梁砸下来压死他，把这些肮脏的故事掩埋。

　　他突然想不起小妈叫什么，嘉德罗斯从来没有吻过小妈，也没有说过“爱”这个字眼。

　　这场离奇的大火结束了，把圣空家烧得一干二净，却没有烧到圣空家之外，而所有的惨叫与怒骂都在这之中溃散了。

　　谁都没有活过，谁都没有死去。

　

　　

　　

　　

　　  
　　  
　　

　　  
　　  
　　

　　

　　


End file.
